U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,319; 4,812,501 and 4,831,178 describe 1,3,2-oxazaphospholidine stabilizers which are peripherally related, but which are structurally quite different from the instant compounds.
The instant compounds provide excellent melt flow stabilization and excellent resistance to discoloration during processing of polymeric substrates.